There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other formulation experts ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products.
The preparation of 2-methyl-benzoic acid methyl ester is disclosed by Raikow; Tischkow; CZCAA % ; Chem-Ztg. Chem. Appar.; 29; 1905; 1269 and Kellas; ZEPPCAC; Z. Phys. Chem. Stoechiom. Verwandtschaftsl.; 24; 1897; 221. One route for preparing the compound is by reacting 2-methyl benzoic acid with methanol in the presence of a strong acid, such as sulfuric acid.
Despite the above disclosure of 2-methyl-benzoic acid methyl ester, the literature fails to disclose or suggest the use of 2-methyl-benzoic acid methyl ester as a fragrance chemical.